House Rules
House Rules Overview This space will obviously grow as the game continues. Remember that the goal of the game is to create a shared storytelling experience, and any rules arguments should be shelved for times when IC action is not at its most dramatic. Clearly, if your'e character's life is in danger, by all means, get an ST and make your case. Otherwise, try and keep the story moving. Dice Rollers As we are using a dice roller to imitate the tabletop system in a LARP system there will be some growing pains and occasional bottlenecks. At this time only STs may do any pulls. If you need an ST grab one. As time progresses we will add additional people who are named as narrators who may do pulls for others. At no point may someone do a pull for their own character. Negotiated Conflict Since the above rule will take a lot of the time of the STs, Players are encouraged to negotiate conflict scenes in which their goals are not mutually exclusive. Clearly, if the intent of either character is to kill the other, stop what you're doing and get an ST. However, if one character is simply trying to intimidate the other, and the other wants to avoid damage, and they can both submit to the other persons' intentions, then a simple agreement will suffice. In the above example, the character who had originally intended on slamming the person against the wall, still pushes the second, and the second is intimidated, but no damage is done. Again, if any questions arise, or an agreement cannot be reached, than grab an ST. Merits Contacts: Contact is a graduated merit, that provides a flat line. All other merits that are graduated have an implied benefit that scales up on a curve. Resources, Allies, Status, Staff, all have numbers and or levels of power that grow more than one step at a time. So to balance that we are going to change the number of contact categories you get at each level. Level-Total # of Contacts *1 - 1 *2 - 2 *3 - 4 *4 - 7 *5 - 12 Hollow/Haunt: Personal: Each of these merit categories are made up of separate graduated merits. Hollow-Size Hollow-Doors Hollow-Wards Hollow-Amenities Haunt-Fluidity Haunt-Residue Haunt-Utility (also refereed to in some places as Accessibility) Each of the above merits is tied to one particular location. If you desire a second location (and I approve it, which is not likely) they will start the process over. Ex: If I have two little hollows, and one of them only has doors 2 (6 xp) wards 1 (2 xp) Total 8xp and the second is Size 1 (2 Xp) Amenities 1 (2 xp) Total 4 Xp I can get them both for 12 xp Shared: Shared Hollow/Haunt are a graduated merit system (as labeled above) however they are purchased with pooled XP. Rather than a PC buying a dot and contributing it, they will contribute the 2 xp. This does mean, that if you want a decked out hollow your motley will have to come up with 120 xp total. Motleys and Krewes will have a sheet (kept by the STs) that tracks how many Xp they are contributing to the shared merit. Consensus must be reached for how those points are to be spent. If a member leaves the group, their points are immediately removed from the pool. This will almost always immediately reduce the level of the merit (unless the PC either contributed none, or an amount that had not yet been factored in to the shared merit). The STs will have the say as to which individual merits are lowered. Additionally the leaving character will only receive 3/4 of their XP back rounded down. -back